The disclosure relates generally to informing a user of purchase information in an online purchase situation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to providing a notification message to a user indicating purchase information at a purchase screen in an online purchase situation.
As a greater number of purchases are made through web-based vendors or outlets, tracking and processing of personal financial information becomes more important. Current approaches for monitoring purchase information and notifying users of purchase information may be cumbersome and disjointed.